


I came to fight over you

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: EurovisionSongChallenge, M/M, belgium - Freeform, wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: And sometimes, we all need a wake-up call.(Sequel to Part 1)
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620127
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	I came to fight over you

**Author's Note:**

> Yes we are having daily mental breakdowns over this challenge but we shall liveee  
> For day 7 we have: Belgium (2019) - Wake Up by Eliot
> 
> This is a small sequel to part 1 :)

**I came to fight**

**I came to fight over you**

**Don't want your lies**

**Don't want your lies, I need truth**

He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Yuzuru skate what was, very probably, the best short program in history. Again.

It was like the new system didn’t matter at all, Yuzuru would always shift his own world around in order to fit the needed requirements to win.

Whatever was needed of him, he would provide.

Still, Javier couldn’t stop smiling at the absurdity of it all, the fact that Yuzuru still managed to break records despite rushed changes and abrupt decisions and still maintain a relaxed posture as he skated to one of the most intricate choreographies he had ever seen in a short program.

Nothing made sense, but then again, since when did anything make sense when related to Yuzuru Hanyu?

Javier had been itching to just grab his phone and call him. They hadn’t made any plans whatsoever but he just needed to know how he felt after finally taking back what was his.

It didn’t take long for Yuzuru to pick up his phone.

_Perhaps he had been waiting._

“How do you feel?”

Yuzuru laughed from the other side of the line, a sound that Javier thought he wouldn’t hear so soon. “Much better.”

He had a million questions to ask him, about the program, about his new plans, about them…but he held them all at bay. Javier’s job wasn’t quite done yet, he waited for Yuzuru to speak again and a few moments later he hard a soft-spoken question, “When are you going back?”

“What do you mean?” he asked back, in confusion.

“When are you going back to Spain?”

Had Javier given him the impression that his stay was temporary? Surely he would need to go back and forth to get his things but…what exactly as running through Yuzuru’s head?

“I told you, I’m staying here.”

“Javi…you can’t just…” Yuzuru said, as if it was obvious, “ I don’t want you to leave everything because of me.”

“Well, that’s exactly what I’m doing. Also, I wanted to be a coach remember? I can’t exactly be a coach without learning how to be one. I intend to use my time here wisely and learn the ropes with Brian.”

“I see.”

Something wasn’t right. Why the sudden questions? Why the doubts?

“Yuzu? What’s going on?”

“I just think that Javi made rushed decision.”

Javier almost threw the phone against a wall. He had left everything behind in a rush, leaving his manager in charge of his part in Revolution on Ice and packed his bags in order to help Yuzuru overcome what had been one of the darkest times of his life.

And he had done it all because he loved him. 

But of course, once Javier had done his part he supposed that he was no longer needed. For how long had he stopped himself from moving on with his life because of a flicker of hope that perhaps someone across the Atlantic might need him one day? This decision was anything but rushed, it was expected and most of all, it had been what he always wanted.

“Seven years, that’s how long it took me to make this decision.”

Yuzuru was completely silent but he knew he would be listening so he carried on, “For seven years I asked myself if this was worth it Yuzu. If taking this chance wouldn’t just end up with me being heartbroken and losing our friendship forever.”

He needed Yuzuru to understand that this wasn’t a whim or a shot in the dark.

This was it, but he also needed him to want him by his side.

“And now? I guess it didn’t take that long to decide if I wanted to stay, because I had already decided that I wouldn’t ever love anyone else the way I love you.”

No matter how hard he had tried.

“It’s time for you to wake up, Yuzu.”

**I came to fight**

**I came to fight over you**

**No one will try**

**No one will try if it's true**


End file.
